All That Jazz
by Idgie Jones
Summary: Los Muchachos de Shaman King interpretan temas del musical Chicago, en su ... ahem ... muy particular forma de hacer las cosas. Precaución: la locura y la estupidez extrema contenida en este fic puede ser tan dañina como las bromas de chocolove. Mi pr


Ren: Bienvenidos a mi producción de Chicago, el musical de Broadway,

Horo: Desde cuando es TU producción, chinito.

Ren: Desde que ninguno de ustedes, estúpidos, pueden poner algo en escena sin romper todo el equipo.  Aparte soy el único que sabe algo de iluminación, de coreografía y escenografía.

Horo: Y eres TAAAAAN modesto.

Ren: Por que no te callas

Horo: Después de que me pones a ensayar como si fuera su esclavo.

Kalani: si y aparte ni es el musical completo, sólo son los números musicales 

Ren: ¬¬#  si no te pongo a ensayar vas a arruinar mi producción y los números MUSICALES son lo interesante del MUSICAL.  Así que... CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!!!!  

Kalani y Horo:  QUE DIJISTE!?!?!?! QUIERES PELEAR!!!!!

Chocolove: (vestido de tenista) quiereh bolear????

Kalani, Horo y Ren se le avientan a golpes a Chocolove

Tamao: Disculpen, por favor  o///o  (los cuatro se le quedan viendo) este... es que... en cinco minutos salimos a escena.

Ren: Ya oyeron vayan a prepararse, que no van a echar a perder mi producción

Kalani y Horo: =P 

_AHEM.... bueno, aunque Ren se apropió de MI producción y realmente no hay nadie en la dirección de esta puesta en escena yo soy la escritora/adaptadora oficial.  Recuerden Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei y Chicago el musical es de __Fosse, Kander, y Ebb, y en el remoto caso que alguien me mandara dinero por esto, es seguro Anna me lo quita todo___

Ahora disfruten de una selección de lo mejor de la Música de Chicago interpretada por nuestros shamanes favoritos.  (si ponen la música va con la descripción)

***************

Y ahora, Señoras y señores: la señora de la casa, la condesa de las ordenes, la futura esposa del Shaman King, la señorita Anna Kyoyama:

Anna aparece bajo el reflector, con un vestido negro de los veintes, su largo collar azul, y en lugar de su usual pañoleta en el cabello, una gran pluma roja. Y un fuete en la mano

Anna comienza a cantar: 

**Ask any of the chickies in my pen**  el escenario se ilumina y se alcanza a ver a todos los muchachos (Horo, Yoh, Manta, Ryu, Kalani y Tamao) haciendo diversas labores

**They'll tell I'm the biggest mother** Horo la mira feo …**hen**  Anna le regresa una mirada amenazadora

**I love 'em all and all of them love me**  Se acerca a Horo y acaricia su mejilla

**Because the system works**  y le da un golpe que lo manda al otro lado del escenario

**The system called reciprocity...**

Anna da dos palmadas y todos se acomodan rápidamente en una fila como para que los inspeccione.

**Got a little motto**   A  Kalani le entrega una cubeta y un trapeador y ella sale de escena

**Always sees me through**  A Horo le tocan las cosas para lavar el baño, él llora incontroladamente

**When you're good to Mama**  A Ryu lo cubre con ollas y él cae por el peso

**Mama's good to you!**  A Tamao no le entrega nada, ella solíta se pone a sacudir el escenario

Anna camina entre todos, fuete aun en mano, revisando que hagan su trabajo. Yoh y Manta aun están parados esperando instrucciones

**There's a lot of favors**  Se acerca a la cara de Yoh, casi tan cerca como para besarse, y con una Mirada pícara 

**I'm prepared to do**   

**You do one for Mama**  Lo carga de pesas y lo pone a hacer abdominales. 

**She'll do one for you**  Mira fríamente a Manta, que tiene cara de miedo

Y el se pone a contar las abdominales y a hacer las estadísticas de su amigo para que Anna lo deje de ver feo.

**They say that life is tit for tat**  Anna se sienta en un divan a la mitad del escenario

**And that's the way I live** Se abanica con el fuete mientras ve a los demás trabajar

**So, I deserve a lot of tat**  Mientras, Manta le bolea los zapatos

**For what I've got to give**

**Don't you know that this hand**  Kalani pasa por ahí trapeando, y Anna pasa su dedo por el piso

**Washes that one too**  Anna observa detenidamente su dedo, viendo su dedo

**When you're good to Mama** Kalani no se mueve mientras la inspeccionan, 

**Mama's good to you!**Pero Anna la manda a volver a hacer todo de nuevo

Todos los muchachos comienzan a correr y a cambiar de actividades, casi todos traen ollas con algo de comida y se acercan a Anna

**If you want my gravy**  Anna prueba la comida de Yoh y le vuelca la olla en la cabeza

**Pepper my ragou**  Después prueba la comida de Manta y le mete la cuchara por la garganta

**Spice it up for Mama**  Prueba la comida de Ryu y se queda con el plato 

**She'll get hot for you**  Ryu se posa a sus pies feliz de que le guste la comida 

Los que quedaron, respiran aliviados.

**When they pass that basket**  Anna hace la seña de que le den algo

**Folks contribute to**  Todos le dan su dinero a Anna, menos Yoh, que la ve con cara de que no tiene nada

**You put in for Mama**  Anna le lanza una mirada de esas, la luz se apaga por un momento

**She'll pull out for you**  Cuando regresa la luz, Yoh tiene un golpe en la cara

Anna se para del diván y va hacia una escalera que cargan Yoh y Manta

**The folks atop the ladder**  Anna le pasa encima a Manta y comienza a subir

**Are the ones the world adores**

**So boost me up my ladder, kid**  Anna se desliza con gracia hacia bajo de la escalera

**And I'll boost you up yours** Y cae sobre Manta que se queda aturdido y con ojos en espiral

**Let's all stroke together**  Anna se para en el centro del escenario

**Like the Princeton crew**  Los muchachos levantan una tabla con ella encima

**When you're strokin' Mama**  Anna levanta los brazos

**Mama's strokin' you**  Pero los mucahchos se colapsan, aunque Anna no se cae

**So what's the one conclusion** El reflector se vuelve a centrar en ella

**I can bring this number to?**

**When you're good to Mama**  El telón cae detrás de Anna y sobre los muchachos.  

**Mama's good to yooooooooooooou**Un espectáculo de luces adorna el escenario, aunque Anna no sale del reflector ni un momento****

**************************

Yoh:  No fuiste demasiado cruel con la forma en que retrataste a Anna

Manta:  Es verdad, podría matarte por ello

_Bromeas, ella exigió que quedara así, creo que es por si alguien dudaba aún de su poder_.

Horo:  Si, pero tenías que maltratarnos en el proceso

Ordenes de los jefes 

Ren:  Debiluchos

_Espero que les haya gustado mi songfic, es el primero que hago en más de 5 años, si quieren que lo continúe dejen reviews, está un poco estúpido, pero ese es el punto... Todo por diversión Mackey, todo por diversión_


End file.
